This invention relates to charging stands, and in particular, to interlocking charging stands useful in storing and charging hair clippers and/or hair trimmers.
Stands constructed to store and charge rechargeable articles are known in the art. Such stands typically include a base with a cradle configured to support elongate articles such as hair clippers or hair trimmers in an upright or inclined position, allowing the article to make electrical contact with a power source.
Prior art hair clipper and hair trimmer stands have been used for storing the appliances when not in use. One function of the stand is to charge the hair clippers or trimmer when not in use. Many conventional rechargeable electronic appliances engage a stationary stand which is electrically connected to a power supply, such as household current. Upon engagement with the stand, the batteries in the portable unit begin to recharge for the next use.
Another function of the stand is to provide easy access to the clipper, such as by an individual or professional stylist who repeatedly puts the clippers or trimmers down while in use. For example, before trimming a portion of hair, the hair may be required to be combed or otherwise adjusted. Thus, during the hair styling process, the user or stylist may be required to put the trimmer or clipper down and apply a comb or brush to this portion of the hair, and be able to quickly and easily remove the clippers or trimmer from the stand.
Some users, particularly professional stylists, have multiple hair cutting tools on a flat space such as a counter top. The tools sometimes include multiple hair clippers and/or trimmers. A problem with the prior art stands, particularly when used by a professional stylist, is that it is difficult to keep the stands organized in the stylist's work area. Another problem with the prior art stands is that individual stands, and thus individual clippers or trimmers, can become separated from other stands holding related clippers or trimmers. Such separation of stands is a problem when particular clippers or trimmers are ordered in the work space, such as by size of bladeset or other criteria.